To You I Leave My Heart
by HarpersTrinket
Summary: COMPLETE: A half-elf appears in the Shire and meets our four favorite Hobbits. But is there something special between her and Merry? Two more chapters added(I got the formatting problem fixed)
1. Chapter One: The Prelude

"Chapter One:  
The Prelude"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Celalcien woke from her nightmare in a cold sweat. The thoughts she had pushed to the back of her mind had surfaced in her sleep.  
The wind stirred the trees and shadows danced all around her. Suddenly a movement caught her eye, something was moving among the leaves.   
Lal jumped up to her feet, drawing her knife in the process. As her bright eyes searched the darkness the girl tensed while images of dark hooded figures filled her mind.  
There! A shadow had moved!   
Celalcien drew toward where the creature had last been, her footsteps soft and silent.  
Suddenly whatever had been watching her jumped out of it's hiding place.  
Her hand clutched the small weapon and she moved to stab the thing before her, stopping short when she realized what it was. A deer!   
She let out the breath she'd been holding in as the large animal darted away.  
Celalcien felt herself relax only slightly. This was too much, a burden she couldn't handle.  
Tears began to find their way down her cheeks. No longer did she care for the seemingly precious gift of her father's ring. She was only 18, she didn't want this. It kept her from life, it kept her from people, and someday it would take her from here. It would take her from the friends she had grown so fond of; it would take her from...from Merry.  
No! She didn't want to leave, she felt safe here in Hobbiton, she felt like her life was here. And, odd as it seemed, Merry was the foremost reason for her to stay. She cared for him in a way she could not understand. When he was around it was easy to smile, to laugh, to forget her problems, and her nightmares.  
But as long as she had the Elven ring she couldn't stay.  
Frustration swept over her and turned to anger, causing more tears to fall from her brown eyes. Her head felt like it was beginning to spin. Without another thought she pulled the small silver band from her finger and threw it to the ground. She wouldn't bear it any longer, she couldn't. It would remain where she had cast it, buried under years of leaves and grass, forgotten.|  
Celalcien turned to leave; no one would know where the ring lay.  
Suddenly the wind picked up again, stirring the braches, making fear rise up inside her again. What if the Dark Lord rose up again? What if he sought the rings once more? The Riders might find it lying there, not covered enough to be hidden from them.  
She turned back, unwilling to be responsible for such a thing.  
As she bent back down to pick up the small treasure the Sun began to grow in the East. It would be light soon. Sam, Merry, Frodo and Pippin would expect to see her that day, just as they had for the past month and a half. However, today would be different. She would not meet them at Bag Shot Row, they would not see her at breakfast, nor ever again.  
Merry's face floated before her eyes, leaving in itself was painful enough, she wouldn't stand a goodbye.  
Slowly Celalcien pushed her blanket into her pack. She would have to leave soon, before she found the call of the Shire too much to handle 


	2. Chapter Two: The Arrival

"Chapter Two:  
The Arrival"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Sun beat down on Celalcien's long brown hair, causing strands of red to flash in her mane. Beautiful Summer weather had welcomed her to Hobbiton, though she wasn't really sure what she was doing there. In fact she was never sure what she was doing anyplace. It seemed to be her lot in life to simply explore and wonder Middle-Earth. Maybe someday it wouldn't be that way, if she ever felt at home someplace, but for now...this worked.  
The streets of the town were dusty as she walked, children played and sung and the adults seemed content with their work. A few, however, did raise a quizzical eye at the newcomer.   
She continued on her way, looking for a place that might offer a decent meal. Not that she needed to find a place, she could have just hunted down a few rabbits or something, but a hot meal made be someone besides her sounded good. She could cook just fine, however, the same old things for breakfast, lunch, and dinner got a little boring.   
Suddenly her search was interrupted by a small flying object.   
It would have hit her in the head if she wouldn't have caught it. The thing turned out to be a red ball, well worn and beat up, but still quite enjoyable.   
After a few moments Celalcien was aware of eyes watching her. Looking over to her right she saw a young hobbit staring at her, his brown hair sticking out in every possible direction. "Excuse me, miss. May I have my ball?"   
Celalcien was about to respond when a voice interrupted the meeting.   
"Pippin! I told you were going to hit someone with that thing!"   
The small hobbit turned to face the voice.  
"It didn't hit her, Merry, she caught it." he replied.  
Lal smiled. "He's right, the ball didn't hit me, it just came close."   
For the first time the other hobbit seemed to really notice her. He was only an inch shorter than Lal and was obviously a few years older than Pippin.   
"Sorry about that. He's attached to that ball, though his aim isn't always the best."   
At this last remark Pippin glared at the older hobbit, who ignored the youngster and added, "By the way, I'm Meridoc, better is known as Merry. And, this little rascal here is Peregrin, everyone calls him Pippin, though."  
Lal smiled again, "I'm Celalcien." she didn't bother to give a shorter version of her name. Her thoughts were on the two hobbits, they didn't seem as leery of her as most.   
All three stood there in uncomfortable silence, Pippin was the one to break it. "Can I have my ball?"  
Celalcien nearly laughed, Pippin could hardly wait to get his hands on the toy again.   
"Can you catch it?" she asked in a nearly taunting manner.  
" 'Course I can."   
Merry just shook his head.  
"Okay, Pippin. Go long." about to throw the ball she stopped short at the younger hobbit's voice.  
"Wait a minute! You're a girl!"  
"So, I'm a girl. So what?" another smile pulled at the corner of her mouth as she placed her free hand on her hip impatiently.   
"You can't throw it far enough!"  
"Pippin!" Merry cut in, a little embarrassed at his companion's behavior.  
"You don't think I can throw it far enough?" she asked, ignoring Merry's interruption.  
Pippin didn't say anything else but shook his head "no".  
"Well, I still say go long, it's the only way you're going to catch it."   
Pippin didn't so much as squirm.  
Without another word Celalcien threw the ball. It's course took it to the other side of the street and further, Pippin began to run after it but wasn't able to catch up with the ball before it plunked into a field someways off.  
Merry whistled a long note then turned to her. "Good arm."  
"Thank you." she quipped.  
"I'm thinking it's going to take a while to find that ball." Merry stated, running his fingers through his curly blond hair.  
"Yeah, probably. I guess I threw it pretty hard."  
Merry chuckled a little at that, then changed the subject. "You're not from around here, are you?"  
"I thought that fact was obvious."  
"It is, just thought I'd ask anyway. Where you from?"  
Celalcien looked away. "Nowhere."  
"Everyone's from somewhere."  
"Not me." she answered.  
Silence fell between them once more. Neither knew what to say. She was obviously somewhat closed to the subject of her whereabouts.  
"Any good places around here to eat?" she finally asked.  
Merry just looked at her a moment as if it were a stupid question, then he answered, "Yeah, but are you looking for a place to eat, or a place to eat and stay while your in town?"  
She thought for a moment. She had planned on just sleeping in the nearby woods, but...perhaps sleeping inside someplace would be best for now.  
"Yeah." she finally said. "Someplace to eat and stay for a while."  
"Well then, let me grab Pippin and I'll show you the way."  
Celalcien agreed and they headed towards the field. Pippin's head could be seen bobbing along the edge of the neatly tended rows.   
"Pippin!" Merry yelled.  
The younger hobbit turned and looked at them. "Come on, I'm going to show Celalcien where the The Ivy Bush is."  
"But I haven't found my ball yet." Pippin replied.  
Lal looked over the ground and spotted the small round object. "It's right there." she yelled, she and Merry were still a good ways off.  
"Where?" he asked.  
"Right there!"  
Merry squinted and looked ahead, then asked the same question Peregrin had. "Where? I don't see it."  
Celalcien sighed. "It's right over there. I'll show you." With that she took off running, her feet hardly seeming to touch the ground. After reaching near the center of the field she bent down and picked up the ball, then ran back.   
Pippin stood there, mouth hanging open. "How'd you do that?" he asked when she had reached them.  
"Do what?"  
"Run like that." he stated as if she's asked the simplest question in the world.  
Lal shrugged, "I guess you could say that it's in my blood."  
A confused look crossed Pippin's face.   
"Well, should we get to the inn?" Merry asked.  
Celalcien nodded and tossed Pippin the ball.  
The three started back to the road in silence. The walk wasn't too long and the late afternoon breeze felt good.   
Pippin tagged behind the other two, walking at his own pleasurable pace.   
Celalcien looked back at him, then asked Merry, "How old is he?"   
"Thirteen." he answered.  
"Ahh, well, that would explain the daydreaming."  
"What?"  
"Take a look back there, he's in another world."  
Merry turned and looked at Pippin. He was, indeed, in another world. Sure he kept in sight of them, following as he should, but his eyes were not focused on anything present.  
"Huh, never noticed that before."  
Lal looked at the older hobbit, "What? You never daydreamed when you were younger?"  
Merry shrugged. "I guess I probably did."  
Lal laughed a little and they continued on their way.   
Soon they reached The Ivy Bush and all three of them walked in. There were a few people inside, but not many.   
Nearly everyone looked up when they entered. Celalcien felt a little uncomfortable with most eyes in the small front room on her. Merry and Pippin, however, seemed perfectly accustomed to this.  
"This way." Merry said looking at her.   
She followed him as he made his way to the fireplace, which had a fire burning in it despite the warm day. A single hobbit sat there staring at the flames, he looked older than Merry but wasn't by any means along in years.   
"Frodo!" Merry said in a loud whispered.  
Frodo started a little at the sound of his name, then looked up. "Hullo Merry! What are you up to?"  
The blond shrugged, "Not much. Just showing Hobbiton's latest visitor around a bit, I guess."  
Frodo glanced at Celalcien and smiled a bit. "Glad to meet you. I'm Frodo Baggins."  
"Celalcien, uh, also known as Lal." she replied, wondering a little at this open greeting.  
At this time Pippin, who until that moment had been forgotten, came running up.  
"Frodo!" he cried. "Tell us one of Mr. Bilbo's stories."  
Frodo laughed a little. "Not right now, Pip. I'm afraid that it's not the appropriate time."  
"Then when is?" the youngster asked.  
"When company's not around." Frodo answered.  
Pippin sighed and walked away in search of something else to entertain him.  
"Pull up a chair." Frodo offered the two of them.  
Both Merry and Lal did so.  
"What do you think of Hobbiton?" Frodo asked.  
"From what I've seen of it, it's nice. Pretty quiet."  
"A little too quiet at times." he sighed.  
Lal laughed a little, in spite of her manners.  
"What?" Merry asked.  
"Nothing much, it's just that I was always told that hobbits were a little, uh, leery of outsiders."  
Both her companions smiled. Then Frodo said, "Most of us are. We're to odd bunch. That is Merry, Pippin, Sam and I are. 'Too curious' is what the Gaffer calls us. Always says we're headed for trouble."  
"He's only been right a few times though, and that was when we were in Maggot's fields, picking a few mushrooms." Merry added.  
Celalcien felt a little lost in the conversation now. She hadn't the slightest idea who Sam, the Gaffer, or Maggot was. Apparently the confusion showed.  
"There, we've done it, Frodo. We've lost her." Merry laughed a little. "I suppose that a little explaining's due."  
However, before either had gotten a word out the door to the inn swung open and once again everyone looked up, including Lal.  
Another hobbit had entered and was now receiving many greetings.   
"Sam!" Frodo called out, waving a little.  
The new comer smiled and made his way towards them. "Frodo! Merry! Isn't it a little warm to be sitting by the fire?"  
"Hullo to you too." laughed Frodo.   
"What's the news today?" Sam asked, not even seeming to see Celalcien.  
"Ask her." Merry stated. "She's traveling trough, might know a thing or what."  
Sam smiled sheepishly at her, a little embarrassed at his failure to notice the visitor.  
"Sorry, didn't see you there for a moment."  
Lal laughed, "It's not a problem, I'm Celalcien."  
"Samwise Gamgee."   
The two shook hands and fourth chair was drawn near the fireplace.   
"I still say it's too warm for a fire." Sam grumbled.  
"It wouldn't be so hot if you hadn't just got finished in the Gaffer's garden." Merry told him.  
"How'd you know I was in the garden?"  
Frodo laughed, "Two reasons, Sam. One: that's where you always are. Two: You've got a bit of dirt on your face."  
Celalcien bit her lip to keep from giggling at this comment.  
"Anyway, At least you know who Sam is now." Merry said, glancing Lal's way.  
She nodded, "Yes, now I do. The other member of the 'odd bunch'." as you two put it.  
Sam's face showed little bewilderment, but it soon left, his mind not keeping on the matter of her statement for too long.  
"Anyway," Frodo began. "What is happening outside of the Shire?"  
Celalcien began to tell a little of what she knew from various places.  
The conversation was interesting and the fire kept on roaring until after the Sun began to sink. They talked through dinner and well into the night, until Celalcien nearly fell asleep in her chair. 


	3. Chapter Three: Like Her Or Not?

"Chapter Three:  
Like Her Or Not?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Merry! Wait for me!" Pippin called to his older cousin.  
"Hurry up, squirt." Merry told him.  
"I'm trying. I shouldn't be running on a full stomach."  
Merry rolled his eyes. "I never thought I'd say this but, you really do eat too much."  
"No I don't. Mom says that you ate just as much at my age. She also says that your appetite has hardly slowed."  
Merry had to shut his mouth. Pippin had got him on that one. Though, it did seem that the younger hobbit ate eight meals a day instead of six.   
"Well, at the moment I don't care what Aunt says. We're going to miss Celalcien."  
"So? What's so important about it? We'll see her again." Pippin said.  
"You don't know for sure. She doesn't live here you know."  
"Frodo says you'd like it if she did."  
Meridoc looked at him. "Oh he did?"  
Pip nodded.   
"Remind me to have a word with our dear older cousin the next time we see him, Pippin." Merry said through his teeth.  
"About what?" Peregrin asked.  
"About what he's been telling a nosey little Took."  
Pippin caught the hint and shut his mouth.  
They turned a corner in the road and saw a figure sitting by the small pond.  
Merry sighed, he thought she'd have left by now, he was pretty late.  
"Merry!" Lal yelled when she saw him.  
He waved at her and then noticed that there was someone else with her. As they drew nearer both the hobbits saw it was Rose Cotton.  
"Hullo, Rosie." Merry said.  
"Good day, Merry. How are you?" the Cotton asked him.  
"I'm well. At least now that I know Lal didn't give up on Pip and I meeting her here."  
Celalcien laughed. "Now why would I do that? It's not like I have much to do."  
"Then why are you in Hobbiton if you don't have anything to do?" Pippin asked.  
"Well, I like it here." she answered.  
"It was nice talking with you Celalcien." Rosie put in; she needed to be getting on her way again.  
"See you." Lal called after her.  
"So, you've met Rosie, huh?" Merry asked.  
Celalcien nodded. "I met her a last week, right after I got here. I enjoy her company. Though, from what I hear, I'm one of the few."  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. She's got a bit too much sass for most people around here." he told her.  
"Well, does it really matter what other people think?"  
"Around here it does. Unless you're Bilbo."  
"Ah, Bilbo. He's very interesting to talk with. I meet him on his walks every once and a while."  
"Lal," Pippin began without warning. "Are you going to stay in Hobbiton?"  
She looked at him. "I might someday, Pip. But there are still some places I'd like to see." She paused for a moment then said, "Why do you ask?"   
"Because Frodo said that Merry would like it if..."  
Merry threw his hand over the child's mouth. "Shut up!" he said in his cousin's ear.  
"What on earth are my relatives trying to do to me?" he thought to himself as he removed his hand after a moment.  
He looked at Lal and could tell she was trying not to laugh.   
"He's nicer than I am. I would've bit your hand," she told Merry.  
"Then I'm glad you're not him." he said.  
"Hey, Pippin. Come here," she told the Took.  
He walked over to where she sat and she whispered something in his ear.  
"Oh, he said that that Merry would like it if you stayed." Pippin told her aloud before Merry could reach them.  
"Pippin! When we leave your life is officially over!" the oldest hobbit said giving them both a dagger like look.  
This only made Celalcien laugh. "Merry, he's just being a kid." she told him.  
"Is Frodo, who, by the way, is nearly thirty-three, just being a kid too?" he asked, feeling his face flush a little.   
"No, he's living his second childhood." Lal replied, still chuckling.  
"Celalcien, you are something else." he said, playfully hitting her on the shoulder.  
She only grinned at him and hit him back. He found himself enjoying her smile as he sat down next to her and his cousin.   
"What?" she asked.  
Apparently he had been watching her a little too intently.   
"Nothing." Merry said. "Nothing."   
As he repeated the word he had a feeling that he was deceiving himself. She was something, something that was pulling at his emotions in an incredible way.  
  
***  
  
Frodo looked up as soon as he heard the door to Bag End close. Merry appeared in the doorway of the living room.  
"What have you been telling Pippin?" he asked before Frodo could get a word out.  
"What are you talking about, Merry?" the Baggins asked.  
"He told me that you said I would like it if Lal stayed in Hobbiton." Merry wasn't exactly angry, but he was irritated.  
Frodo smiled. "He must have overheard me talking to Sam. But I don't see you in here denying the fact."  
"Frodo..." Merry began.  
"What? Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have the slightest interest in her."  
Merry sighed and sat down. "Okay, Frodo, okay. You've got me in a spot there."  
"I know." the older of the two said.  
"I've never known you to have cruel humor before." Merry told him.  
"There's a first time for everything."  
"Yes. I suppose." a smile pulled at the corner of Merry's mouth.  
A comfortable silence fell between them for a few minutes.  
"Where is Pippin?" Frodo asked.  
"He's with his siblings for the rest of the day."  
"I think he would prefer to be with you."  
"Maybe. But I had to do something to keep me from killing him", Meridoc replied.  
"Killing him?"  
"He told Lal what you said about her staying."  
Frodo couldn't help but laugh. "That's Pippin for you."  
"Well, there are days I wonder if he'll ever grow up, Frodo."  
"That's funny, I often wonder the same thing about you."  
Merry looked at him.   
"You'd never thought of that, had you?"  
"No, I guess not. Anyway, I think I'll go see if I can find Bilbo." Merry said rising.  
"He's in the study." Frodo told him.  
The Brandybuck nodded his thanks and left the room.  
Frodo just shook his head at the younger hobbit. Some days he wished he were a teen again, not anticipating the coming of his thirty-third birthday. This year would be a milestone for him. Bilbo was leaving and soon Frodo would become the master of Bag End. There were times when he did not feel ready for it all, but he knew time would not wait until he was.  
Suddenly Sam walked in. "All done." he said.  
"Good, Sam. Pull up a chair."  
The Gamgee did. "I saw Merry come in, did he say anything about Celalcien?"  
Frodo laughed. "He's head over heals and doesn't even know it."  
"Do you think we should interfere, Mr. Frodo?"  
Frodo shook his head. Sam was normally not mischievous. But every once and a while he got an idea that nearly surpassed even Merry and Pippin's imaginings.  
"Now that you mention it, Sam, he may just need a little help."  
Both hobbits smiled and their grins broke into laughter.   
"Well then, Mr. Frodo, we've got work to do." the Gamgee said between chuckles.  
"That we do, Sam. That we do."  
  
***  
  
Bilbo looked up as Merry knocked on the open door of the study.  
"Merry, how are you lad?"  
The boy smiled. "I'm fine, Bilbo. You?"  
"As good as ever." he replied.  
"What are you working on?" Merry asked indicating the open book Bilbo had been writing in.  
Quickly the Bilbo shut the book, how could he have been so careless? "Oh, nothing important."  
Merry raised an eyebrow and Bilbo was afraid his greatest secret, his magic ring, would soon be discovered. But the younger hobbit said nothing more about it.  
"What can I help you with lad?"  
"Just a quick question actually. If you were in Rivendell, how would you say 'you're welcome' in Elven?" Merry asked.  
"Lle creoso." Bilbo replied. "Why?"  
"Because, Lal said that the day we met her. I just wanted to make sure she was..." he seemed at a loss for words.  
"Truthful?" he asked.  
Merry nodded, "I guess."  
"That's a little unlike you, Merry. Normally you don't have a problem with people from outside the Shire."  
"I know. And it's really not that. I was just curious."  
"Now that does sound like you. Are you just curious about Celalcien in general?"  
Merry smiled and looked away.  
"I'll take that as a yes. She's making a rather unpredicted impression on you, isn't she?"  
"If you're trying to ask if I like her or not, just ask." Merry told him.  
"Do you?" he asked.  
Merry looked at him. "I don't know."   
Bilbo thought for a moment, he remembered being young. Finally he said, "Go for a walk for a while, Meridoc, clear your head. And make sure you go by yourself. No Frodo, Sam, or Pippin. And no Celalcien."  
"I think I'll do that." With that said, Merry left.  
After Bilbo was sure Merry was gone he turned back to his book. Picking up his pen he mumbled, "Another piece of a very large puzzle revealed, she speaks Elvish."  
  
***  
  
Celalcien lay on the soft grass near the water. She had fallen in love with that little pond, which was the Bywater she had come to find out (she had also discovered that Merry's "...all the way to Bywater" was an exaggeration).  
Silently she rolled herself up in her blanket. Sleeping at the Ivy Bush had been nice but she had had just about enough of indoor living for now. She just hoped that people wouldn't mind her sleeping by the side of the road too much. For her it was the ideal spot. Close to the water, Bag End, and Bagshot Row. Her three favorite places.  
For a while she looked at the stars above. They sparkled in the cloudless night, reminding her of Rivendell.   
Rivendell, her thoughts wound in its direction. She was so far away from it, and for some reason glad. Maybe it was because elves weren't breathing down her neck all the time. Namely Elrond. For some reason he had fulfilled the role in her life that a protective uncle would. Maybe it was because she was close to Arwen; maybe it was the loss of her father. And then maybe it was both. Now her mind turned to Arwen who had not yet returned from Lothlorien. The daughter of Elrond was normally the reason Lal visited that valley. Gandalf was her friend as well but he rarely visited Rivendell these days. Though, she supposed, he had good reason. Lal sighed. She did not miss the silken sheets, nor the large stone halls. Only the people, the few she knew. She was more content to be here, in the Shire. It was surprising to her, such a simple way of life was lead here, everything was so innocent. No evil had touched this land, no terror worth fretting over. She prayed such things would never come here, would never scar these people the why it had her. This was the last place where such peace existed.  
Thinking a while longer she absently played with the ring about her finger. There had been so many clear nights such as this, but only this one brought her comfort.   
Turning from the stars she rolled onto her side. A figure traveling on the road from Bywater passed but did not notice her, to her relief.  
A yawn escaped from her and Lal closed her eyes. She was going to meet Merry and the others at Sam's home tomorrow, and it wouldn't do to be only half awake.  
  
***  
  
Merry stood on the front step of Sam's hole, watching the road intently.  
"Don't forget to breath, Mr. Merry." Sam said looking up from his seat on the lawn.  
Frodo chuckled a little.  
"What?" Merry asked them both.  
Sam shook his head and smiled. "Well, Mr. Frodo, I think Master Brandybuck here has finally fallen for a lass."  
Merry tried to force a "What on earth are you talking about?" look, but failed when he felt his cheeks grow red.   
At this Frodo burst out laughing, which got Sam started too.  
Merry glared at them, "Would you two stop?"  
Frodo managed to gather himself enough to answer. "I'm sorry, Merry, but you're not that great an actor. You know what we're talking about."  
Merry looked away for a minute, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help the way he acted at the mention of Celalcien, he hated being a teenager! At least when it came to all this.  
"Come on, Merry, what's wrong? We were only teasing!" Frodo said, his smile beaming.  
Merry turned back to them and sat down on the step next to his older cousin.  
Sam and Frodo became serious for a moment; it wasn't like him not to join in a joke. And he normally took them well, too, but not now.  
"Mr. Merry. Something really is wrong, isn't it?" Sam inquired.  
"I'm just thinking, Sam.", Merry replied.  
Sam nodded and Frodo cast him a wary glance.  
Just then Pippin came up the walk, followed by Pearl.  
"Merry!" the child exclaimed.  
"Hey, Pip." Merry replied, forcing a smile.   
Pearl walked up the group of hobbits. "Merry, can Pippin go with you today?" she asked.  
Meridoc looked at her. "Does he have to?" he mumbled.  
"Well...it would help."  
Merry sighed. "Pearl, we're supposed to meet a friend and..."  
"Hopefully you're bringing the younger cousin along." a new voice cut him off.  
Merry looked around Pearl and saw Celalcien standing outside the front gate.  
"Lal!" he said.  
"Hey, Merry." she replied. Taking a look at Pippin she added, "We're not dumping the kid, are we?"  
Pearl smiled. "I don't believe we've met."  
Lal looked at her. "No, we haven't. I'm Celalcien."  
"Pearl Took."  
The two ladies shook hands before Celalcein added. "And we'll be glad to take Pip with us."  
"Thank you." Pearl replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm late getting somewhere."  
They all watched as Pear left and then Merry turned to Lal. "You had to say we'd watch him, didn't you?"  
She gave him a funny look then laughed. "Ahh, come on, what's wrong with you?"  
Merry gave another forced smile and hoped it looked real. "Nothing, let's go."  
As they walked out the front gate Pippin ran ahead to look at something hiding in the bushes and Celalcien followed him.  
Merry watched her run after the younger hobbit and sighed. Frodo   
suddenly appeared beside him.   
"Admit it Merry."  
"Admit what?"  
Frodo looked at him. "You like Lal and you know it."  
Merry shook his head, "And how do you know?"  
"Because, every time you see Lal you look like Sam does when he sees Rosie."  
Merry laughed a little then became quiet again. "I wish I was as sure as you are."  
They continued walking until they reached the place where Celalcien and Pippin had stopped.   
"Look what Lal caught!" Pippin exclaimed.  
Celalcien turned around at the statement to reveal a very small rabbit hiding in her arms.  
Merry came forward and whispered, "So, that breakfast?"  
Lal laughed and shook her head. "Not today. Besides this one's too cute to eat."  
Pippin rolled his eyes at her. "Girls." he mumbled.  
"What's wrong with them?" Sam asked.  
"They're silly." the child replied.  
Frodo looked at him, "So are you."  
The only answer was a huff from Pippin.  
"Well, should we find someplace to eat?" Sam asked.  
"Let's go to Bag End." Frodo suggested.  
After a few minutes of talk and contemplating it was decided. They would eat at Bag End that morning and at Sam's house the next.   
"Let's go." Pippin said impatiently.  
"Alright." Celalcien told him.  
The company continued to walk up the path to Bag End and Merry found his thoughts elsewhere.   
What was it like outside of the Shire? What had made Lal into such an adventurous person? What was it that made her so...so wonderful?  
"Wonderful? Where did that come from?" he thought to himself.  
After a few more minutes they reached Bag End and as they climbed the path to the door Merry still didn't have his answer.  
  
***  
  
"You know it's true." Rose Cotton exclaimed later that day as she poured Lal a cup of tea.  
"Fine. It's true. You've got me figured out Rosie." came Celalcien's reply.  
"I knew it."  
Lal rolled her eyes. "Now, what else do you know that I haven't told you?"  
"Lal, please. It was just so obvious."  
"It wasn't so obvious to anyone else."  
Rosie laughed, "Well, it was to my mother."  
"Ahhhh, motherly intuition." Lal said leaning back in her chair. "So, what's going on with you and Sam?"  
"Um...er...", Rose blushed. "Who says there's anything going on with Sam and I?"  
Lal laughed, "Come on, Rosie, you know you like him. Time to confess."  
"Alright, looks like you and I are onto each other."  
"Yes, we are." Lal sighed with content.   
Silence fell in the Cotton's kitchen, not something that happened often.   
Suddenly the scene was broken when the back door opened. "Celalcien, how are you?" Mrs. Cotton asked as she entered.  
Lal smiled at the hobbit, "I'm fine, Mrs. Cotton."  
"Good. Say, where have you been staying?"  
She was silent for a moment, caught off guard by the question. Finally she answered, "Near the Bywater."  
Rosie huffed at the statement. "Near the Bywater nothing, Momma. She's been sleeping right next to it...on the ground. Though, I've got to wonder why."  
Celalcien glared at Rose for a moment for handing out that information. She didn't want anyone's pity. However, she immediately received Mrs. Cotton's most abundantly.  
"Lal, why didn't you say anything? We can put you up here. Sleeping on the ground out in the open, quiet unnatural." the hobbit shook her head, causing her white curls to bounce. "Do you have your things with you?"  
Lal nodded, "Out on the front porch."  
"Good. You'll sleep here during your stay in Hobbiton."  
She opened her mouth to protest but Mrs. Cotton would have none of it.  
After making the arrangements for Lal to share a room with Rosie the elderly hobbit walked out the door once again.  
"Well, Rose, looks like your stuck with me for a while."  
"Fine with me, I did, after all, get you to admit you like Merry."  
  
***  
  
"Come on Mr. Frodo! You'll whip him yet!"  
"No he won't, Sam, Merry's gonna' win this one."   
Sam laughed at Pippin's statement and watched as the two cousins continued wrestling.  
Frodo and Merry had been at it for the past five minutes. As a few more seconds passed the wrestling match continued. Sam expected it to gone on for a good while longer. His expectations were not, however, met.   
"Alright, Frodo, alright. You win this time!" came Merry's voice. Frodo had him pinned to the lawn and wasn't going to let up until he won.  
"Told you I could take you down." Frodo told his cousin.   
Merry laughed as he accepted Frodo's hand to help him up. "So you did."  
After Merry was on his feet Frodo turned to face the two spectators. "Sorry to disappoint you, Pip. But I..." he never finished that sentence. Before he knew what was happening he and Merry were rolling down small slope of the Bag End lawn. Apparently the Brandybuck had decided the fun wasn't over. As they continued to roll Frodo called out, "Merry, what possessed you to do that?"  
Merry laughed, "I have no idea."  
Soon they began to slow and the small white fence at the end of the yard finally stopped their decent. They lay on the ground for a few moments catching their breath. After they had gathered themselves they sat up to find Sam and Pippin coming toward them.  
"Well, Mr. Merry that was quiet unexpected." Sam laughed.  
Merry simply smiled. "Yes, I know. Now why don't we all go get something to eat?"  
  
***  
  
Bilbo watched the boys make their way up the hill. They were all covered in grass stains from head to toe. "There are days I wonder if he is ready for my departure," he told his guest who was sitting at the table.   
"As you told me the other day, it is time for him to be his own master."  
"Yes, I did say that, didn't I? But in many ways he is still a child, Bifur. He has no true idea of the dangers that lie outside the Shire."  
"Neither did you when we were acquainted, old friend." the dwarf replied. "And you were well beyond thirty-three."  
Bilbo sighed, "Yes, I suppose. And he's heard more about it at his age than I had. He is quiet the adult if I might say. Even if he insists on wrestling on the lawn with is cousins."  
"He does that to entertain them, and you know it, Bilbo Baggins." Bifur replied.  
"Yes, he does. Can't say I wasn't much the same at his age."  
"He'll be fine. You've raised him well."  
"I hope so, Bifur, I really do." 


	4. Chapter Four: Shadows And Truth

"Chapter Four:  
Shadows And Truth"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe it's the last week of August already!" Lal exclaimed to Rosie as she crawled out of her bed Monday morning.  
"Well, it is. Now come on and help Mom and I fix breakfast."  
"Alright. I'm moving," Lal said rising to her feet.   
"Good. Because the boy's don't wait," came Rosie's reply as she tossed a towel at the other girl.  
"Yes, I know. Throw me my pack, would you?"  
"Well, if you really want me to throw it..."  
"Rose, you know what I mean."  
The Cotton girl only smiled and handed Celalcien the bag.  
After washing and dressing both the girls headed into the kitchen to help with the first morning meal.  
During the past two weeks Lal had gotten used to life on the Cotton's farm and knew her duties, as well as her way around, quite well. Whatever it was that had caused Mrs. Cotton to accept her oddities in the first place she would never know. But the fact was that the hobbit had accepted her none-the-less and was very insistent on her staying with them during her visit. Though, Lal thought that maybe Rose had something to do with it.  
"Celalcien, will you chop these?" Rosie asked, handing her a bowl of onions, and ending her reverie.   
"Sure," she replied retrieving a knife from a cupboard.  
"Do you think you'll see him today?"  
"What?" Lal asked in response to Rose's question.  
"Merry. Do you think you'll see him today?"  
"I doubt it. He headed back to Buckland last week. Said he wouldn't be back until September."  
"Still he might get back early," Mrs. Cotton threw in.  
Celalcien didn't respond, her hopes that Merry would indeed return early taunted her. And amid the teasing that her heart put forth other thoughts came. "No, Celalcien. You mustn't fall for him. You can't. You have no choice but to go on...alone."  
"It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out of your front door. You step into the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there is no knowing where you might be swept off to."  
Frodo laughed a little, "I know, Bilbo. '…This is the very path that goes through Mirkwood, and that if you let it, it might take you to the Lonely Mountain or even further and to worse places.' "  
"You listen well, my boy. You truly do. Such memories may serve you well some day. And if they don't you can tell your children about crazy Uncle Bilbo."  
Frodo and Bilbo's conversation continued as the walked down the garden path and toward the trees. Both jumped over a low place in the hedge when they reached the end of the lawn.  
"So, are you going all the way with me tonight, or am I to leave you at the Green Dragon?" Bilbo asked.  
"Hmmm, I'm not sure. I'll tell you when we get there," Frodo responded as he walked beside the older hobbit.   
"Very well then. Uh, have you found out any more about Celalcien?"  
"Of all the things for him to talk about," Frodo thought to himself. Aloud he said, "Besides the fact that Merry has a very obvious attraction to her, no."  
"Ah, just curious."  
"How is your book coming Bilbo?" the younger hobbit asked attempting to change the subject.   
"It's coming on just fine. Though, it is hard sometimes to figure out how much 'editing' is needed."  
Frodo knew what Bilbo meant. The story of how he had acquired his magic ring had been altered a bit for the book. Why Bilbo had done that, Frodo didn't know, he thought the true account much better.  
"Did I tell you that I ran into the S.B's the other day?" Bilbo asked.  
"No, what on earth did they want?"  
"Oh, apparently they had heard tell of a new-comer in the Shire. They are convinced that I had something to do with it."  
"No doubt they meant Lal. I'll bet you they got their news from Ted Sandyman. He'd make her seem like bad news even if she saved him from the jaws of a dragon. He knows that we've been in her company, you know."  
"Yes, you're probably right."  
They soon passed the Green Dragon and walked on further into the trees. Normally they would catch a glimpse of passing elves and sometimes speak with them.  
"Do you hear that?" Bilbo asked suddenly.  
"Yes," was Frodo's reply as they came to a halt.  
A voice as clear as the wind was singing among the trees.  
"Elves." Frodo whispered.  
"No," the other hobbit shook his head. "An elf. There is only one."  
As they stood motionless the sun sank and the moon climbed high into sky, the stars beginning to shine like lamps. No other sound was heard, only the Elven voice, lonely and beautiful.  
"I don't suppose we could at least get a better look." Frodo finally whispered.  
Bilbo nodded, and silently they moved toward the sound.   
As they drew closer a faint light could be seen through the trees, pale and bright like the moon.   
A few more steps and they would be able to see the singer.  
Finally they reached a small clear place. Frodo was shocked at what he saw. The elf was, indeed, not an elf.   
"Celalcien." Bilbo whispered.   
There she stood, dressed in the garb of a traveler and not reaching the height one would expect. But the sight was still a glorious one to behold, for the girl seemed to shimmer with the light of the moon though she carried no lamp.  
Leaning his head against a tree and sitting on the ground, Frodo listened to her song.  
"Ai! Laurie lantar lassi surinen!   
Yeni unotime ve ramar aldaron,  
Yeni ve linte yuldar vanier  
Mi oromandari lisse-miruvoreva  
Aundune pella Vardo tellumar  
Nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni   
Omaryo airetari-lirinen.  
Si man i yulma nin enquanyuva."  
  
Suddenly a branch snapped and the song ended. Frodo looked in Bilbo's direction, Bilbo looked down at the ground.   
In an attempt to get closer he had stepped on a stick and snapped it. As a result Celalcien had fled.  
"I am sorry my boy. Normally I'm more careful. But when you hear elvish music you don't pay much attention to much else."  
"It's alright Bilbo. It's getting chilly anyway, we'd had best get home."  
Frodo stood and the two turned to leave, only to stop and stare at the sight before them.  
"Well, it's not often you find two hobbits walking after dark."  
Frodo smiled, "Lal. We...uh...that is..."  
"We were just headed home." Bilbo said.  
Celalcien was silent.  
"Listen, we are sorry for interrupting you. We were out for a walk and heard you singing. It was very..." Frodo stopped, searching for the right word. "Enchanting."  
"It's alright. I need to get back to the Cotton's anyway. I guess I was missing Rivendell a bit tonight, odd as that is."  
"Ahh, Rivendell, it is a hard place not to miss."  
This time she did not answer.  
"Lal, why don't I walk you back to the Cotton's farm?" Frodo asked.  
She shook her head, "No, that's okay. I think I need to walk a bit more on my own tonight. I'll be fine."  
Frodo nodded and he and Bilbo said goodbye.   
The walk back to Hobbiton was slow and when they reached the front door they found themselves to be exhausted.   
"Well, I guess you were right, Bilbo." Frodo said as they walked through the front door. "Lal does seem to be a half-elf. Though, I still don't see why it's so important."  
"In time, my boy, you will. Now I'm off to bed."  
  
***  
  
"Take it. Celalcien, take it, run!"  
"Father, no, I don't want to, I won't leave you."  
"You must, you are my hope now."  
"No." with tears in her eyes the child looked over at the body of her dead mother. Would this nightmare ever end?  
"They are coming child," her father pushed something small and cold into her hand. "Run!"  
Finally all her will broke. "Alright, father." Silently she began to run through the trees, away from all that she loved. Suddenly she heard a shriek, causing her to stop. Turning she ducked behind the low bushes, watching the scene that was taking place.   
A creature, cloaked in black, was standing over her father, it's sword drawn.  
It was everything she could do not to scream, not to cry, as the black shape brought its deadly weapon down.  
She watched as blood spilled and soaked the ground. The thing searched the body, however, it did not find what it sought. Letting out another horrible scream it rushed away, passing her hiding place.  
Celalcien's eyes flew open, she was surrounded by darkness. The only sound was her own breathing. Then she recalled being in the Cotton's home. Yes, that's where she was now, in Rosie's room. Slowly her breathing returned to normal. It was only a dream, everything she had seen just now, only a dream. And yet, it was so much more than that, it was a horror, it was a haunting ghost from her past. It had to stop, something had to happen.  
Her thoughts screamed at her, "Either leave now or find someone to remove the burden, do something, this can't go on."   
  
)Author's Note: The song in this chapter does belong to Tolkien. Just thought I'd let everybody know. Oh, please R&R, it would be much appriciated. 


	5. Chapter Five: At The Green Dragon

"So, you will be there?" Bilbo asked Celalcien.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," she told him through a mouth full of food.  
  
"It may throw the number off somewhat, but I believe this exception would be fine," the hobbit mumbled.  
  
Celalcien raised an eyebrow but said nothing, it hadn't dawned on Bilbo that she could hear him. Anyway, what he said did not seem to hold terrible significance.  
  
"An old friend of mine will be bringing fireworks of the most wonderful sort," Bilbo continued. "Like nothing ever seen since the days of the old Took."  
  
She looked at him over the top of her cup of coffee and a small smile crossed her face. She didn't know much about hobbits and their history.  
  
"Oh, how thoughtless of me. You wouldn't know who the old Took was, of course you wouldn't."  
  
"That's alright, Bilbo. But tell me, how do you know Gandalf?"  
  
Bilbo looked up at her, clearly surprised.  
  
"Oh, come on. Gandalf is the only person I know that makes fire works the way you describe them. Now, how do you know him?"  
  
Bilbo laughed. "Let it suffice to say that he pushed me out the door at the start of my great adventure. And he often pushed me on at other times down the Road after we'd left the Shire."  
  
"You know, you tell a lot of stories Bilbo, but I have never heard the tale of this adventure you keep referring to. I'd like to hear it sometime."  
  
Smiling slightly, the old hobbit shifted his gaze to the window and he suddenly became very distant. "Perhaps someday I shall share my story with you, Celalcien, but today there is not time, it is getting rather late."  
  
Silently she nodded and turned her own eyes to the window, wondering about this strange hobbit and his travels. Then her thoughts shifted to her own paths and life. How many years had she simply wondered? How many had it been since she called someplace home? With a surprising suddenness she wondered what it would be like just to stay in the Shire. Not worrying about what was happening in the world outside its borders.  
  
"Something's on your mind, child," came Bilbo's voice.  
  
"There always is," she replied as she looked around the kitchen of Bag End.   
  
"I often wonder about you, Celalcien."  
  
She gave a small laugh, "So does Elrond, and everyone else. I'm different from the elves and I'm not the same as my mother's kindred. I am somewhere in between, and thus I am nowhere within their reach. Not even the Halfelven know my mind."  
  
"Then what is it, I wonder, that causes you to pour you mind out to a hobbit?"  
  
"I wish I knew," was all the answer Bilbo got as the girl's eyes wondered back to the garden.  
  
Bilbo nodded but left Celalcien to her silence, perhaps her lineage was not what she was hiding, maybe it was something else.  
  
***  
  
The Green Dragon was loud and noisy, packed full of hobbits looking for a good time. Lal sat quietly at a table in the corner, watching the ruckus and catching bits of conversation.   
  
However, her thoughts were elsewhere, she couldn't help it. The nightmare's had been getting worse, giving her the feeling that something had happened, had been awakened. Even after the overthrow of Sauron, evil remained in Middle-earth, she had encountered it many times. But this was something bigger and nothing could shake her foreboding spirit. She had a way of...of sensing such things, just as her father had. What made it worse was that her secret was out, Fordo and Bilbo knew of her elven heritage. Though, they might figure it was best to keep it quiet.  
  
The door opened again, she didn't bother to look at who had entered, tonight her curiosity in the Shire had been dulled. There were other things to think about, and hobbits weren't one of them.  
  
***  
  
Merry looked around the tavern and welcomed the unexpected sight of Celalcien sitting in the corner, dead to the world.  
  
Shaking his head he ordered his drink and then walked over to where she sat.   
  
"Hullo," he greeted her as he approached.  
  
She didn't respond, didn't move, she just kept starring at the walls.  
  
"Lal?"   
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Celalcien." This time he put his hand on her shoulder. That did the trick. She went straight as a board as she looked at him.  
  
"Merry! Sorry, I didn't see you there."  
  
The hobbit just smiled. "Had a little too much?"  
  
"No. For your information I haven't had a thing," she told him with a glare.  
  
"Alright, alright, sorry. So, what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing that should bother you."  
  
Merry gave her a hard look, "You're not fooling me Celalcien."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"What's wrong, Lal?"  
  
She forced a smile, hoping it looked real. There was no point in getting anyone else involved. Merry didn't know and he didn't need to. "Really, everything's fine."  
  
"Alright." was all he said, though his eyes said he still wasn't convinced.  
  
Again she tried to smile, but it failed. Lying wasn't working, not here, not now. Giving up all efforts Lal let out a long sigh.  
  
Merry moved to pick up his untouched draught, but stopped as he glanced at the girl sitting across from him. "No," the word was quiet. "No, it's not alright."  
  
"What?" It was all she could think to say. He just wouldn't leave it alone!  
  
"I know you're not like us, Lal, but something isn't right. What are you hiding? You won't say where your from, or even why your here. I can deal with your secrets, but not with your lies."  
  
Celalcien was taken aback, not even Bilbo had approached her secrets like this. "Merry, I can't tell you, not everything." She spoke softly trying to turn away a few prying eyes and ears from the closest tables.  
  
"Just tell me something."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Where your from."  
  
"Nowhere," she told him.  
  
"I'm not going to settle for that again."  
  
"Okay, Everywhere."  
  
"Lal...your incredible. You really are. Do you really expec..."  
  
"Merry, listen," she cut him off. "I'm telling you the truth now. My mother had me while my parents were on their way to Imladris. I really was born in a forest. I've never called any place home. I am from everywhere."  
  
All he could do was look at her. She was undoubtably being truthful, he could see it in her face, hear it in her voice. Slowly he nodded his head. "Okay."  
  
She let out a breath, as if she were waiting to see of he would believe her, as if that night's very existence depended on it. Finally she asked, "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, but...I hate to pry."  
  
"You didn't two minutes ago."  
  
"Two minutes ago you wouldn't have told me a thing."  
  
"I would have told you where I was from."  
  
"You didn't before."  
  
"I didn't know who to trust before."  
  
"I'll take that. But where were you, before you came here?'  
  
At that she went stiff again, weighing her answer carefully. Finally she told him all she could, "It best that you don't know."  
  
After a moment the hobbit decided not to push his luck.   
  
"That wasn't it, was it? That's not the other question you wanted to ask."  
  
This time Merry did take a drink. She had read that book quiet easily. "No it wasn't."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"Your parents, what happened?"  
  
"Meriadoc! Some things are better left unasked."  
  
"Well, if you weren't so prone to hiding everything then..."  
  
"You'd probably end up dead."  
  
That stopped him.  
  
"I can't tell you everything because it just might kill you someday."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I can't say much more than that. But I'll tell you this much: My parents were killed when I was young. I went to Imladris after that. When I turned twelve I would follow the Rangers, at fifteen I began to wonder around Middle-earth." She stopped. The story was over. What secrets that could be were revealed. Only one question remained. Why would Bilbo make such a big deal out of her bloodline?  
  
"Anyway, I need to get back," she said, rising from her seat.  
  
"Back? If you're still staying at the Ivy Bush, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm staying the Cotton's actually."  
  
"And you're just going to waltz into their home at all uncomely hours of the night?"  
  
"Their used to it, Mrs. Cotton leaves the back door unlocked."  
  
"You do realize that, while Bywater isn't too far from Hobbiton, it's still a good distance away."  
  
"Yes. And I'll walk all night to get there if I need to."  
  
"Well, since you'd probably object to any ideas of staying here for the night, I'll walk with you."  
  
"Come on, Merry. You?"  
  
"You'd be amazed. Besides I wouldn't be much of a hobbit if I let a lady travel on her own at night."  
  
Letting out a laugh, she smiled, and this time it was real. "Well, I'm not sure how much of a lady I really am, but I'll go for it tonight."  
  
With that she turned and the two walked toward the door.   
  
  
  
***  
  
Ted Sandyman took a sip of his beer, he had heard it all. This visitor had some secrets that might be worth something someday. It was just a matter of listening closer.  
  
Quickly he finished off his drink and left the table, making his way through the crowd. Ted had a feeling that following the two who had just left would pay off somehow. If not now then it would later, those who carried secrets often had persuers close behind. 


	6. Chapter Six: Confessions

Chapter Six  
Confessions  
  
She was a child again, running through Imladris attempting to hide from her father's playful tickling. It was good to be with her father again after he had been gone for so long. Where had he gone anyway? What had he done? Suddenly he caught her, but his face looked different. At first she was frightend by the change but the scene itself transformed as quickly as it had appeared. She was now standing on one of the city's many balconies with Elrond. He looked at her with strong, peircing eyes as he spoke.  
"I would rather you remained here, Celalcien. You know many things, but you still have much to learn about the Wild."  
"I cannot not stay, this is not my place, though your people's kindness is without bounds."  
"You were not meant to wonder as you do. Your father would not approve."  
"My father is no longer here, Master Elrond, I must make my own choices. I choose to search Middle-Earth for whatever knowledge I do not have."  
"Knowledge can be a dangerous thing, child. Some things mortals are not meant to know. I wish you would yeild and stay."  
"I believe that choice is not open to me, Elessar has already chosen that path for himself," she scoffed in anger. The Ranger had supported Elrond's choices regarding her, yet he would not take his own destiny!  
"Do not speak of what you do not know!" Elrond's voice went cold. "He will find his path in time. You however seek yours too eagerly."  
"If I do not seek then I will not find. I refuse to sit here in Imladris when the Wild calls me."  
"If you follow the road you make for yourself it will lead to ruin."  
"Then I only follow the example of our people." Celalcien turned to walk away but the floor disappeared and there was no where to step. She turned back to Elrond for an answer only to realize that he was no longer there. Instead a Nazgul stood before her. The same, she knew, had killed her father. For Celalcien there was no place to run.  
Looking into her enemy's invisible face she felt a fear she had not known possible. Then, suddenly, with a ear-splitting shreak the thing plunged it's blade into her heart and pain filled her. Tears of defeat ran down her cheeks as she fell into the darkness. Feeling herself decend into the void she let out a scream that came from the pits of Mordor.  
  
***  
  
Rose Cotton jumped out of her bed at the sound of terror. What was going on? Looking down she saw Celalcien wriggle and turn in pain as another scream escaped her lips. The girl was still asleep, Rosie realized as she knelt beside her friend and laid her hands on Lal's shoulders. "Lal, wake up. What's wrong? Wake up!" Her voice didn't stop another scream from coming so she shook Celalcien firmly, hoping the movement would wake her. Suddenly the Cotton felt something as cold as ice on her arm, it was the other's hand. Looking back at the guest's face she saw that the eyes were opened wide with horror. "Celalcien?" was all the Hobbit could say.  
"Rosie, I have to leave," Lal whispered.  
"I can't let you go out like this."  
"You have to, it's better if I stay outside from now on. I refuse to cost your family their...sleep, among other things."  
"Fine, but not until tomorrow. Then you can pack and go out with your wits about you."  
Celalcien managed a smile, the shock of her dream had subsided, "Alright Rosie. I'll stay the rest of tonight."  
"Good. Now get some sleep."  
Lal nodded but dredded the rest of the night that lay before her. Her heart ached from the blade, even though it had not been real. Yes, she knew, Evil could find her even here, in fact, it already had.  
  
***  
  
The day of the Party dawned bright as could be wished and Pippin could barely be contained as he drug Merry down the path from Bag End and into the field where the event was being held.  
"Look at that!" he exclaimed to his older cousin as he pointed at the pavillion that had been raised around the largest tree in the field. However Merry was looking at something completely different. Celalcien was walking along the road carring her pack. She hadn't carried her things with her since she had started staying at the Cottons. What was she up to?  
"Merry, you're not looking," Pippin suddenly insisted, reminding the Brandybuck of his presence.  
"Uh, yeah Pip, great. Stay here." With that he left the younger hobbit standing in the field and followed Celalcien. He had to run to catch her as she was quite a long way ahead of him. He wondered if she heard him coming because she kept quickening her pace. Was she avoiding him? Finally he gave up trying to follow and simply called her name, "Lal! Wait!"  
Turning she looked at him and felt the pain on her heart ease and lift. In that moment she realized what Rosie had known all along, "I love him." Of course she couldn't tell him that but it escaped her anyway, "Amin mela lle." At once she blessed the Elvish tounge, she had told him, without his knowing.  
"What? What does that mean?" Asked the confused hobbit.  
"It means...never mind. What did you want?" After last night she had no choice but to act harder than she felt.  
"You're carring your pack. You're not...leaving are you?" He hated the taste of those words, Frodo had been right, he wanted her to stay. He had known that the night he had seen her at the Green Dragon.  
"I don't know. I feel like I should, things have been happening lately."  
"What kind of things?" he asked.  
She shook her head, making it obvious that the Road was not the place to talk about it. He nodded his understanding and grabbed her arm. "Come on." Silently she let him lead her. After a good while of walking they passed the Bywater and the Green Dragon, seemingly he understood the weight on her soul. Could such a thing be possible for this innocent Hobbit? It was clear he respected her as the enigma she was and would not let whatever she hid be opened to any ears but his. This was a new side of Meriadoc, she thought. His ignorence had fled and he knew that something more than friendship or fun was at stake. As he led her further his grip slipped down from her arm to her hand and she felt a shock of emotion rush through her once again. She knew that falling for him wasn't wise, Elrond would surely counsel against it. But right now she didn't care, she didn't care because Meriadoc Brandybuck was holding her hand. In his own way he was protecting her, even though he did not know what from.  
After they had walked into the trees a good distance Merry turned toward her and took her other hand as well. "Now, what's been happening?"  
Celalcien bit her lip, all she had to do was tell him and she would no longer carry her burdens alone, but, as she had told him in the Green Dragon, death might seek him out if she said too much. Then she decided, she would one again trust him with what she could. "Nightmares. They're horrible. I keep seeing things from my past, my father before he was...before he died, and they keep getting worse. It's like those dreams where you run and you scream but there's no one to hear and no place to go. It scares me, I know something has happened and I fear it."  
Merry was taken aback, he was surprised enough when she had explained herself to him the first time, but this he had never expected. How was he supposed to help her? He was just a Hobbit with no idea as to what lay outside the Shire. "What can I do to help?" was all he could think to say.  
"Nothing. No one can help me, unless I abandon what my father passed on. And please, don't ask what it is, I can't tell you."  
"Fine, I won't. But there's got to be something. What if you stayed here in the Shire, would you feel safer then?"  
"I would not be safe even if I dwelt in the most desolate parts of the Wild."  
"I have to help you."  
"You can't," despite herself a tear escaped from her eye, reminding her of the night before. "I already told you that."  
His only response was to tighten his grip on her hands. She knew what he was telling her, he would never let her go.  
"I have to leave, evil hunts me, I cannot let my presence in the Shire condemn this place."  
Merry was silent, not sure what to say. Finally he let out a sigh, "If I could ask anything of you it would be that you would stay."  
"You would have me bring ruin on the Shire?"  
Merry shook his head. "Are you sure that...that whatever it is knows you're here?"  
Without realizing it her own hands squeezed his harder as well and she whispered, "No. But I can't take that chance. It's been years since I've had these nightmares and it worries me that they're returning."  
"Then you don't even know if you're in danger."  
"Maybe. But someone is, wheather it be me or no."  
"Then stay."  
"I can't..." The rest of her words never left her mouth. He had pulled her close and softly, briefly kissed her.  
"Stay," was all he said afterward.  
She was speechless as she looked at him, but nodded as she tried to hold back the tears. Yes, this was what she wanted. She wanted the Shire, she wanted a life, she wanted to love and be loved. As far as Celalcien was concerned she was where she belonged.  
Merry seemed to understand her thoughts and kept silent. He simply took her hand once more and led her back the way they had come. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Fell Things Befall

Celalcien leaned against a tree and smiled as the glory of Gandalf's fireworks filled the sky. It was the perfect night for the party. Slowly, however, her smile faded, at the sight of the Wizard forboding filled her heart. It was all she could do not to turn and walk away.   
  
"Lal!" a voice interuppted her thoughts. Turning she saw Frodo, who was all smiles. "You made it."   
  
"Yes, I did. Happy birthday Frodo," she said, hoping she sounded more sure than she felt. Frodo said something else but she didn't hear it. "Something's not right," her mind whispered at her. She tryed to ignore it.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
She looked at him, he had seen her lapse in attention. "I'm fine," another forced smile made its way across her face.  
  
"Okay. Oh, by the way, Merry's over there." He pointed across the field. "He asked me to send you over if I saw you before he did."   
  
"Thanks." She hadn't missed the spark of laughter in Frodo's eyes when he had mentioned Merry to her. "I think I'll go see what he's up to." When she reached the place that Frodo had pointed at Celalcien didn't see Merry anywhere. What were the cousins up to? Suddenly a there was a loud roar and a dragon flew over her head, she dropped to the ground with everyone else. What in the world was going on? The question was soon answered as the "dragon" exploded into bits of burning rain and fell out of the sky. It had been a firework! Looking around she saw the source of the scare, a tent had been obliterated and Gandalf had two blackened Hobbits by the ears. More specificly, her hobbits. Quietly she followed the Wizard and watched as he put them to work cleaning the plates and other dishes. Snikering she walked up behind Merry, "Clean up duty, very nice for the heir of Buckland."  
  
He turned around and smiled at her. "Very funny."  
  
"I try, I like the burnt Hobbit look, too." Suddenly, but not surprisingly the fear she had fealt earlier was pushed to the back of her mind.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, it wouldn't hurt you to get a little dirty yourself." Without further warning he grabbed her and ran his sooty, wet, soap laden hands all through her hair.   
  
"Merry!" she squealed aloud as he laughed and then wiped his hands on Pippin's shirt.  
  
"Hey!" The youngest said and returned the favor to his cousin. However, the soap fight never got any further under Gandalf's watchful eye. Though, all of them could tell he was humored by their antics.  
  
Suddenly all three of them became quite as the crowd began to yell for a speech. All eyes were now on Bilbo and Merry took his chance to put his arm around Lal and hold her close by his side. Once again, she caught sight of Gandalf's smile.  
  
"My dear Boffenses and Baggins!" Bilbo began.  
  
"How are you?" Merry whispered beneath the Baggins' words.  
  
"Much better, thank you. What about you, I mean after you baked yourself and all?"  
  
"You should've been in on it. It was great fun," he said and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
From somewhere behind them Pippin stuck out his tounge, "Yuk!"  
  
Lal laughed and went on half listening to Bilbo, the old Hobbit was certainly drawing this out a lot. Suddenly her ears caught an interesting statement. "...this is the end, goodbye." With a flash Bilbo was gone, the place where he had stood was empty. Merry looked up at Gandalf but he had dissappeard also. Then he noticed that Celalcien's breathing had quickened and she held her head in her hands. "Lal, what's wrong?"  
  
"He knows," was all she said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
No answer, instead she intensely rubbed her temples and leaned on him, obviously in pain.   
  
"Come on, lets sit you down somewhere." Taking her over to a chair he made her sit. "What did you drink tonight?"  
  
"Nothing," she whispered quietly.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes. Maybe it's just a headache." She felt herself cringe as she said this, no headache could cause a pain like this.  
  
Merry nodded, "Alright, but you're sitting there until you feel better."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
  
As Merry found another empty chair (not an easy task considering the number of Hobbits present) Pippin walked up. "Are you okay? You look really...white."  
  
"Don't worry Pip, I just need to sit here for a while. Why don't you go see if you can find some more cake for yourself." Pippin smiled and walked off in search of the afore mentioned food.   
  
Merry laughed as he pulled a chair up and sat down beside her. "Send him after food, smart."  
  
She tried to smile at him but it was weak and faded quickly.  
  
"Now, suppose you tell me what this so-called headache is all about," he said lighting his pipe and giving her a hard look.  
  
"Merry I..."  
  
"You can't tell me. You never can. I can't figure you out Celalcien, you are...well I think you're running from something. I won't ask you to tell me what, but you are."  
  
She was dumbstruck and he was right, all this time she had told herself that she was looking for answeres to her past, to who she was. But in truth she was running from all of it. "My past," she offered quietly.  
  
"Ah," was all he said as he blew a ring of smoke into the air. He didn't ask anymore of her, he didn't want to.  
  
Suddenly there was a large racket and a "Pippin!" where Frodo and silently been sitting. Merry rolled his eyes and rose, handing his pipe to Celalcien. "Hold this for a second, will you?"   
  
She took the pipe from him without a word and watched as he went to round up his younger cousin. Slowly her eyes drifted to the trees and she absentmindedly lifted the pipe to her lips. She had done this many times when the Rangers caught her following them. They would sit her by the fire, smoke a while, and then ask her to hold their pipe while they dissappeared for a few minutes. She was still smoking when Merry came back, surprisingly without Pippin. "Well, this is different," he remarked.  
  
Looking at him she lifted an eyebrow, not realizing the meaning of his words.  
  
"The pipe, Lal?"  
  
Smiling a little she handed it to him and cleared her throat. "Sorry. Mindless habit."  
  
"I won't ask."  
  
"That's probably best. Speaking of asking, what did Pippin do?"  
  
"Upturned a plate of food onto one of the Sackville-Bagginses," he said with a sigh.  
  
"I bet they loved that, though I'm sure they disserved it." She had had one encounter with the S.B.'s so far and it had not been a pleasent one.   
  
"You're most likely right." Closing her eyes Lal leaned her head back and Merry's hand caught it, his fingers getting tangled in her hair. "Feeling better?"  
  
"A little, I guess."  
  
"Look at those stars," he whispered, trying to take both their minds off her pain.  
  
"Earendil."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The story of Earendil. He sailed to the sky in his ship Vingilot bearing the Silmaril of Luthien. There he remains in his ship, known to the elves as the star of Earendil because of the brightness of the Silmaril's unending light."   
  
Merry smiled, "The lore of the Elves."  
  
"Yes." She yawned and looked back at him. "I think I need to go get some rest."  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
This time she laughed, "I am of the Elven-kin, Master Brandybuck, the woods do not bother me."  
  
"Fine, would you like me to walk you?"  
  
"No, I believe that tonight I need a little time to think." With that she said goodnight and left, denighing Merry a kiss or any other token. Her smiles that night had been fake and her laugh had been an act. Her mind was settled on one thing that he could never understand, she had seen a waking horror that night, she had seen the Eye.  
  
***  
  
Merry watched the girl leave and make her way toward the pathless trees. He could tell when she was distracted and this night her mind had been elsewhere completely. She had said she was "of the Elven-kin", something she would have never dared say before. What was going on? With a sudden thought he went to find Frodo who was starting home.  
  
Once he caught up he asked a quiet question, to which Frodo gave an answer though he was confused about it all.  
  
"I'll explain later," was all the explanation the Brandybuck would give.  
  
Frodo nodded and went on his way.  
  
Coming back to the party field Merry found his chair again, thought he didn't bother to pull out his pipe this time. "So that's what she said," he mumbled. "Amin mela lle."  
  
***  
  
Celalcien rolled out her blanket on the ground and wrapped herself up, she had found a small clearing through wich she could still see the stars. The story she had told Merry had got her thinking about Elrond again, perhaps he was right. She should go back to Imladris, but it wasn't home, not to her. Instead she perferred the Shire. Turning onto her side she closed her eyes and tried to shut out the visions of that night, but no matter what she did the image of the Eye was burned into her mind. 


	8. Realizing The Burden

The morning dawned cold and gray and Celalcien stood at the edge of the woods looking toward Bagshot Row. She would not be there for breakfest this morning, nor ever again. The night before had proved painful and horrid as she saw so many scenes from her past.   
  
Silently she looked down at the band of silver in her hand with hatred before clutching it in her fist. No matter how much it hurt her she would not allow her father's legacy to fall into the hands of Sauron. Taking a deep breath she turned to leave and began to walk through the woods toward Buckland and the border of the Shire. The ring slowly found its way to her finger and remained there.  
  
***  
  
Merry sat with his head in his hands and yawned as Sam walked up behind him.  
  
"Tired, Mr. Merry?"  
  
"Yes, Sam. I guess the party kept me up too late last night."  
  
Sam laughed a bit, "That's the first time I've ever heard you say such a thing, ifin' you know what I mean."  
  
"Any sign of Celalcien yet?" Merry asked turning to Frodo.  
  
The Baggins shook his head, "No, cousin, the road's clear. The same as it's been all morning...for the past three hours."  
  
"Wonder if she's coming at all?" Sam whispered casting Merry a weary glance.  
  
Meriadoc looked at Sam with wide eyes, as a sudden realization hit him. "Sam, you're right. She's leaving! I knew something wasn't right last night." With that Merry lept to his feet and headed down the road, yelling over his shoulder, "I've got to stop her."  
  
Frodo shook his head as he watched his cousin leave, "why do I have the feeling that even he won't be able to stop her."  
  
***  
  
The going was slow for Celalcien as she treaded through the trees near the Bywater, frustration fiiling her.  
  
"Celalcien!", Lal heard a voice behind her call. It was a voice she knew too well.  
  
"Merry.", she thought.  
  
"Celalcien! Where are you going?"   
  
The girl sighed and turned to face Merry. "I'm leaving.", she stated flatly.  
  
"You're what?", the Hobbit's face showed dispair.  
  
"You heard me," she kept her tone steady, her throat beginning to go dry.  
  
"Why?! Lal, you can't leave. You...you just can't!"  
  
"Oh really?", she heard her voice tighten with pent up emotions. "Why not? It's not like Hobbiton's ever been my home. What reason do I have to stay here?" Her mind screamed the answer to the last question, "He's the reason for you to stay." Silence filled the air for a moment. Then it was broken by Meriadoc's soft voice.   
  
"Because," he began. "Because I care for you, more than anything else. I could almost say I loved you, but I don't think your ready to be loved," the words came pouring out if his mouth as fast as flowing water.  
  
Celalcien tightened her grip on her pack. "Merry, I have to leave. I can't stay. I can't...I can't love you. It's too risky."  
  
Merry couldn't believe his ears. Had she really just said that?  
  
"Lal..."  
  
She cut him off with a wave of her hand, her silver ring catching a glint of the Sun as she did. Without another word she turned her back on him. Swallowing hard he prepared to try again, but before a word escaped his lips Celalcien began to run. Merry ran after her but the chase was hopeless, she picked up speed and was soon out of sight. She had disappeared into the woods, her feet carrying her as fast as the wind. Blast her Elven blood line! He continued to stare after her, unsure of how this moment had come to be. The wind ran through the trees and Merry thought he heard Lal's laughter on it.  
  
Finally he sat on the leaf covered ground. His eyes began to blur as confusion overcame him. For the first time since he was a child Meriadoc Brandybuck cried.  
  
***  
  
Celalcien sat in a tree watching Merry, a still, small figure on the ground.  
  
How could she have dared to love him? She knew the burden her ring held!   
  
She knew that bearing it meant not involving herself with others. It was too dangerous!  
  
She ceased her thoughts and sighed. It was time to move on from here. Though, this was a time she would never forget.  
  
As Celalcien slipped silently down from her perch she began to walk on. She would return to her forset for a while and then begin other journies in other places. But while her feet may carry her far away she had a feeling that her heart would remain here, in Merry's hands.  
  
Walking from the woods the lined Hobbiton Celalcien looked back once more and with a whisper wished the young Hobbit a long life and love.  
  
The End 


End file.
